


Early Mornings

by Skyeec2



Series: Frosted Earth [16]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Terra's awoken by his partner long after midnight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for my crack ship makes me smile.  
> As always edited by @corrupted-spirit

Terra was awakened from his deep sleep by a loud crash from the living room, the sound was followed by soft, curses. He groaned into his pillow, lifting himself from the bed tiredly.

He glanced at the clock on the bedside table, the face read far later than he wanted it to; almost 2am. What could have kept the other out so late?

He made his way to the doorway sedately, using his hand to guide his way along the walls and avoid running into anything. Reaching the door, he slumped against it observing the form of his partner righting the table he had knocked over.

Terra watched the long tense line of his partner’s body as he moved, long blonde hair hid the elder’s features. He pushed away from the doorway, moving towards his partner.

The other froze when he noticed he was awake, forcing himself to continue righting the furniture. Terra curled an arm around the elder when he stood, pulling his partner against his body.

He felt the elder relax against him slightly, brow un-furrowing from its frown. The slightly taller form slumping against him.

“I’m sorry if I woke you,” his voice was exhausted and apologetic, Terra merely shrugged in reply nuzzling into the elder.

“It’s alright.” He began to lead them back towards the bedroom, the soft mattress calling him back to sleep, “glad you’re home.”

Exhausted green eyes focused on him as they entered the room, the bags under them more prominent than Terra had ever seen them. He tugged his partner over to his side of the bed, pushing him down gently onto the mattress.

Even groaned as the mattress sunk under his weight, listing to the side until he collapsed against his pillows.

Terra smiled at his partner’s form, moving to get into the bed and curl up next to his warmth. He heard Even release a puff of breath before his breathing evened out in sleep.

Terra settled into the bed, drifting back off to sleep.

The next dawned bright and early, the alarm at their bedside was going off. Terra reached over and switched the alarm off before it could wake the other.

He looked back at the man’s form, relieved to see that the other was still sleeping. The bags under his eyes had reduced a bit through the night, though they were still present.

He lifted himself from the bed, getting ready for his day.

He checked on Even once he had showered and dressed, seeing that he was still sleeping. Terra moved into the kitchen to start of a light breakfast, he doubted that the other had eaten at all since the morning before.

His partner often forgot how important it was for _him_ to eat.

Even was starting to stir as Terra brought a tray in for him, he had been prepared to leave it at the bedside for him but he would take this. This way he would know that Even had eaten something before going off to work.

He set the tray down, sitting next to the covered form. He pressed a hand to Even’s shoulder, shaking slightly before speaking, “Made some breakfast, try to eat something before going back to sleep.”

He got a grunt in reply, Even reaching out to clasp the hand on his shoulder for a moment before letting it go as Terra stood. He had to get to work soon.

He was almost out of the bedroom door when he heard the other’s hoarse voice call out, “Stay safe, love.”

Terra closed the door softly behind him, a large grin set on his features as he left their home. He walked to work quickly, the smile not leaving his face the entire time.


End file.
